headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America II: Death Too Soon/Character list
listed alphabetically by first name.}} Captain America II: Death Too Soon is an American television movie of the superhero fantasy genre. It was directed by Ivan Nagy with a script written by Wilton Schiller and Patricia Payne based on a character originally created for Marvel Comics by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon. It was produced by Universal Television and first aired on CBS as two hour-long specials on November 23rd and November 24th, 1979. It is the sequel to Captain America, which aired as a two-hour TV movie in January, 1979. Actor Reb Brown reprises the role of Steve Rogers - the costumed patriotic superhero known as Captain America. Opposing him in the role of the film's main antagonist is Christopher Lee as General Miguel. The film also stars Connie Sellecca as Doctor Wendy Day, Katherine Justice as Helen Moore, Christopher Cary as Professor Ian Ilson, Stanley Kamel as Kramer, Ken Swofford as Everett Bliss and Len Birman, reprising the role of Doctor Simon Mills. Cal Doctor Everett Bliss Everett Bliss was an operative for the United States government. He received orders directly from the President of the United States and doled out mission briefs to scientists Simon Mills and Wendy Day, with instructions for their costumed compatriot Captain America. Helen Moore Ian Ilson J. Brenner Doctor J. Brenner was a wanted criminal who worked as a crony for General Miguel. Kramer Kramer was a wanted criminal who worked as a crony for General Miguel. Miguel General Miguel, first name unknown, hailed from an unidentified foreign nation, where he led a strong revolution against his country's government. Not satisfied with being simply another freelance freedom fighter, Miguel opted instead to become a mustache-twirling criminal mastermind with a maniacal laugh. To this end, he kidnapped a scientist named Professor Ian Ilson and forced him to perform unconventional studies into the biological effects of aging. Miguel's manipulation over Professor Ilson yielded a chemical formula that could instantaneously age biological matter to an advanced degree. Armed with this new biological weapon, General Miguel took control of a prison in Portland, Oregon and openly threatened to release his agent into the atmosphere unless the United States government agreed to pay him a hefty ransom. Washington's official stance was that they would not negotiate with terrorists. This did not mean that they would fail to respond to the threat that General Miguel posed either. Instead, they sent in the patriotic costumed superhero, Captain America, to deal with him. The two squared off against one another face to face. Miguel thought he had the upper hand when he tossed a glass jar containing a sample of the agent towards Captain America, hoping that it would shatter against him and kill him. Captain America threw his shield, deflecting the chemicals, which were then doused over top of General Miguel. He instantly began aging until he was so old that his body could no longer sustain itself and he died. Mrs. Shaw Mrs. Shaw was an elderly woman who complained to Captain America in his civilian identity of Steve Rogers about a gang of thieves who were stealing the proceeds from cashed Social Security checks. When speaking with Rogers, she mentioned that she did not cash hers out of fear of another crime being committed. Steve changed into costume and set a trap for the thieves, ultimately defeating them. Peter Moore Simon Mills Stader Stader was a wanted criminal who worked as a crony for General Miguel. Steve Rogers Steve Rogers, Jr. was born in California some time in the 1950s. He was the son of a patriotic soldier, also named Steve Rogers, who earned significant recognition for his efforts during World War II, which earned him the nickname, Captain America. Inspired by his father's legendary work, Steve joined the United States Marine Corps. After his term of service, he struggled to get by as an artist. Steve Rogers received near fatal injuries in an accident, but became the beneficiary of a top-secret government experiment. He was treated with a chemical formula called F.L.A.G. (Full Latent Ability Gain), which bestowed upon him enhanced strength, stamina, speed and reflexes. Inspired once again by stories of his father, Steve donned a red and blue costume and became the patriotic superhero known as Captain America. Through the assistance of project leader Doctor Simon Mills, Steve was given a special shield and a motorcycle as well as a mission - to safeguard America's borders against enemy agents. In addition to performing super-heroic deeds on behalf of his country, Captain America also fought for the individual. One such case was a woman named Mrs. Shaw, who complained to Cap in his civilian identity about a gang of thieves who were stealing the proceeds from cashed Social Security checks. Steve changed into costume and set a trap for the thieves, ultimately defeating them. The greatest threat that Captain America ever faced with the international terrorist and criminal mastermind who called himself General Miguel. kidnapped a scientist named Professor Ian Ilson and forced him to perform unconventional studies into the biological effects of aging. Miguel's manipulation over Professor Ilson yielded a chemical formula that could instantaneously age biological matter to an advanced degree. Armed with this new biological weapon, General Miguel took control of a prison in Portland, Oregon and openly threatened to release his agent into the atmosphere unless the United States government agreed to pay him a hefty ransom. Washington's official stance was that they would not negotiate with terrorists. This did not mean that they would fail to respond to the threat that General Miguel posed either. Instead, they sent in the patriotic costumed superhero, Captain America, to deal with him. The two squared off against one another face to face. Miguel thought he had the upper hand when he tossed a glass jar containing a sample of the agent towards Captain America, hoping that it would shatter against him and kill him. Captain America threw his shield, deflecting the chemicals, which were then doused over top of General Miguel. He instantly began aging until he was so old that his body could no longer sustain itself and he died. Wendy Day Doctor Wendy Day was a scientist working with Doctor Simon Mills in the city of Greenwood. They were allies of Captain America, knowing his secret identity as Steven Rogers. When international terrorist General Miguel kidnapped scientist Professor Ian Ilson, Mills assumed Miguel's involvement and recruited Day and Captain America to find Ilson. Mills knew that Ilson had been researching the effects of age, trying to fight them, and Miguel intended to create a weapon that advanced aging. When the weapon was first released in Portland, Mills and Day advised Presidential liaison Everett Bliss on the biological effects of the weapon. Bliss took the political decision to not deal with terrorists, because Miguel could be bluffing when he said he had an antidote. Miguel provided a sample of the antidote to convince Bliss, but Mills and Day were unable to replicate the sample. Considering that there was no time to make tests in animals, Day risked her own life going to Portland to test the sample on herself and on living people there (specifically one twin baby, so she could see the difference between one baby and the other). Day proved that the sample was really an antidote. Soon after this, Captain America defeated Miguel and provided enough antidote to cure the people in Portland. Yolanda Yolanda was a wanted criminal who worked as a crony for General Miguel. Young man Young woman Category:Lists